Saving Chris
by wiccanforever
Summary: In My Three Witches, the episode with the demon who put the sisters in fantasy alternate realities, Leo chose to heal Wyatt first, and it had consequences. Now, Wyatt's back from the future with some news for the sisters.
1. He's Dead

Okay, this takes place in the episode of Charmed where the demon puts them into their fantasies, when Chris gets shot with a darklighter's arrow and Leo has to heal him

* * *

"Quick, Leo, Wyatt needs healing," Piper instructed.

"So does he, badly," Paige interrupted, pointing to Chris's prone form on the ground.

Phoebe clutched her stomach, "Leo, he needs healing now, he's so close to death."

"Wyatt first," Piper demanded.

"Piper, I love Wyatt, but he can wait, Chris can't," Phoebe stated firmly. Leo's eyes shifted between the two sick people, before reaching over and healing Wyatt. When he crouched down to heal Chris the familiar golden glow did not appear. Leo felt for a pulse and found none.

"He's dead," Leo announced somberly. He had been so suspicious of the whitelighter, but he hadn't wanted him dead, just punished for sending him to Valhalla.

Paige and Phoebe closed their eyes, feelilng pain for their fallen whitelighter. Although, he was neurotic and could get annoying with his incessant demon hunts, they had liked him and knew that he was good.

Piper was also a little sad and guilty, seeing that he had died trying to help them. "Well, at least he did what he came here to do," she said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"He saved Wyatt," Piper answered as though it was obvious.

"No, he didn't. Wyatt could have waited to be healed, he wasn't critical, not like Chris was. You two didn't save Wyatt, you condemned Chris!" Phoebe exclaimed, glaring at Piper and Leo.

"Wyatt is my son, I was keeping him safe!" Piper argued viciously.

"I get that Piper, I really do, but if you had healed Chris first, Leo, you still could have healed Wyatt. You could have saved them both," Phoebe answered sadly, turning away from the two.

Leo opened his mouth to say something when darklighter orbs formed in the cave, revealing a tall man with blonde hair, wearing all black. The sisters got into defensive positions, but he didn't attack.

"Where is he, where's Chris?" he asked frantically.

"What do you want with our whitelighter?" Paige asked.

"Your whitelighter? Tell me where Chris is," the man demanded.

"No, now who are you?" Piper questioned suspiciously, her hands poised to blow him up.

"Oh, don't you recognize me, Mom?" the man smirked, he put up the same blue shield that her son had.

"Wyatt?" Piper gasped.

"Yeah, so tell me, where is Chris?" Wyatt demanded.

"But your orbs, they were darklighter orbs," Leo said, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, they are," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. "Now tell me where Chris is!"

"He's dead," Paige said sorrowfully. Wyatt's eyes widened and he stumbled a little bit. When he saw Chris's body, he ran to it and tried to heal him, but, like Leo, it didn't work. He leaned back shaking his head.

"No, no. How did this happen, who did this?" Wyatt exclaimed furiously, pacing in the cave.

"A demon, we already vanquished him, though," Phoebe said quietly, feeling Wyatt's grief.

"You!" Wyatt suddenly stopped and grabbed Leo's shirt, pushing him against the wall. "Why didn't you heal him?!"

"I had to heal you and by the time I got to him, he was dead," Leo answered, confused at his son's behavior.

"Wyatt, why are you here? And how do you know Chris?" Piper asked.

"You don't know?" Wyatt questioned, incredulous. "He didn't tell you who he was?"

"No, Chris didn't tell us anything, all he did was manipulate us," Leo replied bitterly. Wyatt punched him in the face, and said, "Don't talk about him like that!"

"Wyatt, what the hell?" Piper yelled as she pulled him away from Leo.

"Why is Chris so important? Why do you love him so much?" Phoebe asked, feeling his emotions.

"You're an empath and you haven't figured it out? Chris is my little brother," Wyatt answered.


	2. He's Evil

Piper stepped back, trying to put as much space between her and the truth as possible. "No, no, it's impossible," she muttered to herself, trying to block out the knowledge. She had this terrible feeling that it all made sense now: his incessant need to protect and save Wyatt, his intimate knowledge of the house, the Book, and the sisters, themselves. Even his appearance was Halliwell, Piper's hair, Patty's cheekbones, Prue's stubborn chin, and of course, the most obvious, Leo's soulful green eyes. As much as Piper wanted to cry out and say she couldn't believe it, it wasn't true, she hadn't just let her child die mercilessly, Piper knew that she had. Tears sprung forth from her eyes, flowing down her face in rivers because she knew that she had carelessly thrown away her son's life and hadn't treated him well while he was still alive.

"We have to get him back. We have to do something, there has to be some kind of cure!" Piper exclaimed.

"A cure for death, Piper? You know we can't fix that," Phoebe answered sadly, looking at the young man on the floor, her nephew.

"Maybe you can't, but I can, and I will," Wyatt said fiercely as he grabbed Chris's body and orbed away.

"He really is my son?" Leo asked faintly, still in shock. Looking at Piper, he once again asked, "Our son?"

At her nod, he finally accepted what he knew was true the instant Wyatt had said it. This determined, neurotic, stubborn whitelighter that he thought was trying to replace him in his family was really his son, come back to save his older brother. Leo bowed his head in shame and guilt for attacking him in Valhalla, for never giving him a chance, and for letting him die.

Paige finally spoke up, interrupting Leo's revelation, "Why is Wyatt…dark, almost evil?" At Piper and Leo's angry glances, she hurriedly continued, "I'm sorry guys, but he darklighter-orbed and the only way to raise the dead is to use some serious black magic. What happened to him?"

"I don't know, what happened to my baby?" Piper slumped slightly, looking at the golden angel in her arms.

"I don't know, and we'll figure it out, but first we need to go home," Phoebe declared firmly, taking charge of her mess of a family. Paige orbed Phoebe and Leo orbed Piper and Wyatt to the Manor living room.

Charging up the stairs to the attic, Phoebe addressed the group following her. "Okay, we need to find Wyatt and get him to explain what is going on and to give us Chris's…body back."

"Why can't we let Wyatt bring Chris back?" Piper pleaded, knowing that she shouldn't.

"Honey, you know that we can't mess with the life/death balance. It's not our place, and we especially can't let evil magic do that. Chris wouldn't want it, you know that," Phoebe explained softly, giving Piper a hug. "Okay, I'll work on a summoning spell, we should probably trap in a crystal cage, sorry guys."

"I'll make a truth potion, just in case Wyatt isn't in the mood to share," Paige stated, starting to gather her ingredients.

Seeing Piper and Leo at loss for what to do and knowing that they were still in shock, Phoebe told them, "You two should check the book for any demons that can raise the dead."

About an hour later, Paige was filling a vial with her finished potion and Phoebe was reading over her completed spell.

"Okay, I think this will work," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm done here. Any luck, you two?" Paige asked Piper and Leo.

"Yeah, there are some demons that can raise the dead, but we can't narrow it down to one because we have no idea which one Wyatt will use," Piper answered, shutting the book in frustration. She's been through the emotional wringer and searching the Book for demons was not exactly comforting.

"It's okay, Piper, we'll get Wyatt and we'll stop him," Phoebe said comfortingly, beckoning her sisters to join her for the spell. They stood around a table with a bowl with a few choice herbs with it and each cut their finger, letting the blood drip over the roots, and chanted:

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood to blood return to me_

_With our Power of Three_

_Call the Wyatt of our future family_

As the wind started blowing and the shape of a man started to take form, Paige looked incredulously at Phoebe and asked, "That took you an hour to come up with?!" Phoebe replied, "Shut up and get the crystals!"

Rolling her eyes, Paige held out her hand and commanded, "Crystals, circle!" They did, forming a cage around the now fully formed Wyatt.

"Did you seriously just summon me?" Wyatt asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and you're going to answer some questions for us," Paige exclaimed throwing her potion and feeling satisfaction when Wyatt momentarily glowed.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige, a truth potion," Wyatt grumbled sarcastically.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? Why do you have darklighter orbs?" Phoebe started asking.

'There's nothing wrong with me, I simply traded in some of my useless powers for some better ones. Dark orbs are more formidable than those lame white-blue ones," Wyatt responded.

"Why are you so…evil?" Piper asked, looking and sounding heartbroken.

"Oh, dear Mom, there is no such thing as good or evil. There are only those with power and those without. I have power and I use it," Wyatt answered, smiling wickedly.

"Chris said he came back to stop a demon from hurting you, but you look fine," Leo said thoughtfully. "What did he mean or was he lying?"

"Chris is under the impression that I was _turned_ when I was younger, which is quite foolish. I've not been turned, I've simply realized that there is no use fighting against demons, look where it's gotten our family! He's upset that I now rule the world and use demons as minions and he never agreed with some of my…methods," Wyatt said, the thought bringing a sadistic smile to his face.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you're the evil overlord of the world in the future?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm not evil, though I do like the word overlord," Wyatt responded.


	3. Now, He's Evil

"No, no! Wyatt, you're twice blessed and King Arthur! You are the greatest force of good on the planet!" Piper shouted, her emotions running free.

"Yeah, I am twice blessed and King Arthur, but that's all about power. I'm the greatest force on the planet, period," Wyatt answered coolly, amused at his mother's outburst.

"Where did I go wrong with you? God, first I just let my own son die and now I let my other son turn evil, I must be the worst mother ever!" Piper exclaimed, crying again.

"Goodness, you're emotional. Is this the part where I'm supposed to say, 'Oh, no, you were the best!' Sorry, that's more Chris's area, he always was a mamma's boy," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. His mother was such a drama queen, which must be where Chris got it all from. Speaking of Chris, he really should get back to him. "Now, this has been fun, or well, funny, at least, but I've got to get back to my brother now."

"Wyatt, you can't resurrect Chris, it's not right!" Phoebe argued. "We all want him back, but the dead have to stay dead."

"You're a little late, _Pheebs_, Chris is already alive again, I'm just…helping him adjust," Wyatt replied, his twisted smile back in place. "Now, _crystal_!" The crystal black orbed into Wyatt's hand, breaking the magical cage and he orbed away.

"What did he mean by helping him adjust?" Paige asked, suspicious of her evil nephew.

"What does it matter? We have a second chance, we have to get Chris back!" Piper stated forcefully, Leo nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I'll start scrying," Phoebe said, heading toward the map and crystal.

"With what?" Paige asked.

"Good question. Paige, let's orb to Chris's room at P3, we can find something there," Phoebe answered decisively, grabbing Paige's hand, and they orbed away.

"I'll make a stunning potion to keep Wyatt distracted, but I don't think I can hurt him," Piper said, turning to Leo.

"It's okay, Piper, neither can I," Leo replied.

"Leo, I don't know if I can handle this. Chris will never forgive us and Wyatt is evil and I'm such a terrible mother! How could I not recognize Chris? How could I just let him die? And how did I let Wyatt turn evil? I've let down both of my sons, and I just don't know how to deal with it!" Piper burst out, the emotions she had tried to suppress to deal with the situation, finally coming out. Tears streamed down her face. Leo sprang forward and pulled her into a tight embrace, running his hand through her hair.

"Shh, Piper, it's okay, it will be okay. We can change the future; we can make sure Wyatt stays good. We can love and cherish Chris as we should. We can right our wrongs and maybe he'll forgive us. It's okay, Piper, we can fix everything," Leo said, comforting the woman he loved, separated or not.

Piper pulled away and tried to smile, "Thanks, Leo, for letting break down. Okay, now I'm ready, we are going to get Chris back, send Wyatt back to the future, and make sure he never ends up this way." Leo watched her as she started making her potion and admired her strength and beauty, knowing that their love would never end; they would get back together, have another child, and be happy together.

Paige and Phoebe orbed back in, "I've got something to scry for Chris with," Phoebe announced. She held up an engagement ring.

"Apparently, our nephew is getting hitched," Paige said, smiling.

Piper raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, now we are sure as hell getting him back. He's only 22, what is he thinking?!"

"Okay, I guess you're gonna be one of those bitchy mother-in-laws," Paige answered, rolling her eyes. She turned to watch Phoebe scry and smirked when the crystal finally dropped.

"I got him!" Phoebe announced triumphantly.

"One sec, let's bottle these potions, then head out," Piper called out. A few minutes later, Leo and the sisters orbed out to a cave in the Underworld.

Unnoticed by the inhabitants, the newcomers could see Chris, unconscious, lain out on a stone slab, a demon's hands hovering over his head, exuding dark magic, and Wyatt standing there, watching and smiling evilly.

"Okay, get your hands away from my son!" Piper stepped forward and flicked her fingers to blow the demon up. When nothing happened, she through a Stun potion at him to at least distract him, but nothing happened then, either.

"Oh, mom, you came prepared! Too bad I'm protecting him until he finishes with Chris," Wyatt stepped forward, smirking.

"What the hell is he doing?" Leo asked after sending an Elder bolt at the demon, and seeing it not work.

"Oh well, this particular necromancer can bring people back from the dead and change them in any way they want. He wants what I want and that is for Chris to join me," Wyatt explained, shrugging as though it was no big deal.

"You're getting a demon to turn your brother evil!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Does free will mean nothing to you?"

"I gave Chris the chance to join me, and he denied multiple times. Now I can have him on my side, I've already got his fiancé on my side," Wyatt replied. "With Chris at my side, nothing can stop me. The Resistance will crumble with their precious leader now working against them and I will finally achieve my goal of controlling the world."

"Damn, that's one big goal, pretty impressive," Paige muttered. At Phoebe's glare, she simply shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, Wyatt, because we will stop you from turning. We will kill the evil that tries to get to you," Leo announced, determined to save both of his sons.

"Now you guys sound like Chris, or, well, the _old _Chris," Wyatt corrected himself, smiling evilly when he saw the necromancer withdraw his hands and Chris start to wake up.

"Chris! Are you okay, baby?" Piper rushed forward to get to her son, but Wyatt put up his blue shield. Wyatt helped Chris sit up and he looked around, obviously confused.

"Wyatt, where the hell are we?" Chris asked.

"A necromancer's cave," Wyatt answered simply, waiting to see what Chris would do.

"Okay, but why?" Chris questioned.

"You died," Wyatt replied.

"Okay, how?" Chris asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"A demon killed you with a darklighter arrow," Wyatt said, still waiting for a reaction.

"Is this demon dead?" Chris questioned.

"Yes," Wyatt answered.

"Good. Now, we should probably get back to the future," Chris said, getting of the slab of stone.

"What?" now Wyatt was confused.

"I know we're in the past because for some reason I thought that some evil turned you, which is ridiculous because you've taught me that good and evil aren't real. We shouldn't mess with the balance anymore, though, we need to get back to the future," Chris answered reasonably.

"Chris, no!" Piper exclaimed, heartbroken to hear her second son spouting Wyatt's nonsense about good and evil.

"Don't be so dramatic," Chris said, rolling his eyes at his mother's antics. "Anyway, Wy, we should get going."

"You want to come back to the future and rule as my second-in-command?" Wyatt asked, making sure the necromancer's magic had worked.

"Yeah, duh, what did you think I'd want to go back to the Resistance? They're weak and still stuck with the good versus evil thing, as if that ever worked for them. I know all the Resistance headquarters' locations, so destroying them will be easy," Chris replies easily. "But, not Bianca, okay? She can join us, she will join us."

"It's okay, she already has," Wyatt said, smiling, feeling so victorious and triumphant about finally getting his brother to join him.


	4. He's Back to the Future

"Hold it, you think we're gonna let you go back to the future? As if," Paige stated, crossing her arms defiantly. Now that she knew she was Chris's aunt, she was determined to save him and stop the evil bastard that Wyatt had become.

"Oh, please, you don't have a choice. You don't have the power to stop us!" Wyatt announced, amused at his aunt's antics.

"You bet your ass we do. We're the Charmed Ones, and more importantly, your family!" Piper replied.

"Oh please, family? I've been here for months and you just found out we were related. You're only my mom biologically, Piper," Chris sneered.

"Come on, son, you know you're good. Don't let the evil take you, you can fight it!" Leo shouted, trying to keep the hurt from his face and voice. Chris rolled his eyes and flicked his fingers, sending Leo crashing into the cave wall.

"You're good, you can fight it!" Chris mimicked. "Oh please, you sprout that crap all the time. I'm not evil, I just have a broadened view of the world now."

"Chris, I know we haven't treated you well, but we're family, you belong with us. I know you can feel that deep down inside. I know what it's like to feel the evil in your body, but Chris, you can fight it, I did and I'm so much happier now," Phoebe said, completely heartfelt, looking Chris straight in the eyes. She was pleased to see a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

"I grew up with you, _Aunt Phoebe_," Chris spit out, "I already know about your emotion tricks. It doesn't work on me, not anymore."

"Chris, baby, come home, please," Piper begged, her eyes glistening with tears. They could see Chris's mean mask fall for a second, before it immediately went back up.

"I'm done listening to you guys. Come on, Wy, let's go," Chris said. The two brothers dark orbed out of the cave.

"Come on, we have to get back to the attic, that's where they'll have to go through the portal," Piper announced. Paige grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed out, Leo following. When they arrived in their attic, they found Wyatt drawing a triquatra on the wall in chalk. Hearing the orbs, he immediately put his shield up to prevent them from stopping him. Chris was at the podium, searching the book for the spell.

"Wait, you're evil, how can you touch the Book?" Paige asked.

"First of all, I'm not evil. Second, I'm family." Chris answered, shrugging.

"Okay, enough of this," Piper said, and flicked her hands in Chris's direction, but he didn't freeze.

"Did you really think that would work?" Chris drawled.

"I was hoping," Piper muttered. Phoebe concentrated and, with her empathy power, conjured a low level energy ball from Wyatt.

"Sorry, Chris," she whispered and released it in his direction.

Chris had been looking down at the book, not expecting any real threats coming from his family, so he was hit square in the chest and knocked down. Wyatt turned when he heard the thud and narrowed his eyes. With barely a flick of his fingers, the whole group from the present was thrown against the wall. Wyatt ran to his brother and healed him.

"Damn, I forgot about her empathy," Chris said as he stood up. Glaring at his family, he returned to flipping through the book, but wary of another attack.

The "good" group stood together and whispered.

"Okay, what do we do? We can't hurt them, but we have to stop them," Paige whispered furiously.

"They're powerful, I mean, I got lucky with that energy ball, they're prepared now," Phoebe muttered, upset.

"If we could get Chris back, then we could send Wyatt back by himself," Piper said, trying to formulate a plan.

"Yeah that's gonna be a problem, he's got the book and they'll stop us if we try anything. The only reason they haven't seriously hurt us is because they need us for the future," Paige replied exasperatedly.

"We could go to the future," Leo suggested suddenly.

"What?" Piper whispered.

"When they open the portal, we can go through it. We can get help from the Resistance and help protect them, since it looks like Chris is going to give them up," Leo explained.

"I don't know, time travel can be dangerous," Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"Wyatt won't let anything happen to us from his demons, and who else is likely to attack us?" Paige said, warming up to the idea.

"We have to do it," Piper decided. "We have to see what kind of future our son created and stop our other son from making it worse. Leo, you have to stay here, with Wyatt." Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement, though Leo looked worried about them going with him.

"I'm done, do you have the spell?" Wyatt asked Chris, both of them having ignored the whispered conversation of their family.

"Yeah," Chris replied. He began chanting:

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme, _

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find, _

_What I wish in place and time_

The triquatra glowed blue and turned into a portal to an unknown future. The two brothers walked into the portal without hesitation. The Charmed Ones ran after them and managed to just make it. Leo watched the portal close, worried about his family, yet hoping that everything would be okay.

Sorry it's so short, I had more in mind, but this seemed like an appropriate ending point.


	5. He's Lost Them in the Future

Wyatt and Chris strode through the attic of their former home, glad to be back in their time. They both quickly darklighter orbed out, leaving at the same moment Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stumbled through the portal.

Seeing the dark orbs leaving, Paige sighed, "Thank God we've managed to avoid them, now let's get out of here."

She grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed away. They landed in a secluded section of Golden Gate Park. Before they had time to think, some kind of mechanical floating ball showed up and spewed a strange light. Before the light managed to touch the Charmed Ones, Paige called out, "Orb!" and used her power to slam the orb into a nearby tree.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Piper exclaimed. Phoebe walked to the destroyed orb, touched it, and was immediately pulled into a premonition. She gasped as she staggered away. Paige caught her and steadied her.

"Okay, what is this thing?" Paige asked, looking at the broken future product with distaste.

"It's a probe. Wyatt uses them to scan for magical beings not working on him. We can't let it scan us and transmit or Wyatt and Chris will know we're here and send us back," Phoebe explained, looking at the probe shakily.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked, rubbing Phoebe's back soothingly.

"I saw what he's done to witches he's caught with probes, Piper, and it's so…horrible," Phoebe replied, looking sick. "He tortures them and it's not pretty."

Piper's face froze, then hardened. "It's okay, we're gonna stop it," she said determinedly.

"Okay, but where do we go from here?" Paige asked. "The Resistance is hidden and most likely protected."

"We'll summon an ally?" Piper stated.

"Who?" Phoebe demanded.

"Well, I don't know. We'll just cast a spell to summon an ally," Piper replied shrugging. Her sisters looked at each other and also shrugged, clearly out of ideas. Phoebe, the best at spells took a few minutes to compose one and teach it to her sisters. Together they chanted:

_In a future we do not know_

_Summon an ally, not a foe_

_The Power of Three requires you_

_So please come and try to bring help, too._

"Please come and try to bring help, too? Seriously Phoebe? Seriously?! Maybe I should write the spells from now on," Paige exclaimed.

Phoebe pouted and retorted, "It's not as easy as it looks!" Suddenly a wind started blowing, resulting in two figures being dropped to the ground.

Prue Halliwell and a teenage girl stood up and immediately moved into fighting positions.

"Prue?" Piper whispered, jaw dropping.

Prue scanned the ones who summoned them and glared. "Really? You think impersonating the Charmed Ones is going to throw me off?" She waved her hands and sent the girls flying into a tree.

"No, Prue it's us! We're from the past, 2004! We know about Chris, we came here to help him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

The teenager yelled, "Shut up, you bitch!" and threw and energy ball at the sisters. They scattered and avoided the weapon.

"Okay, missy! Get this straight, I am Piper Marie Halliwell! I got in trouble with Grams for breaking her favorite antique vase when you really did it when you came home drunk from a party, you were 17 and I was 14!" Piper shouted defiantly, looking Prue straight in the eye. Prue hesitated and when the teenager saw that she had stopped attacking, she did too.

"And remember Roger? You thought that I tried to seduce him when it was the other way around. You called me Satan's whore, remember?" Phoebe added excitedly.

Paige snorted, "You sound a little too happy about that Phoebe." This was when Prue finally smiled and relaxed.

"It's okay, Turner, it's really them," Prue added to reassure her young companion. Now that they no longer were under attack, the girls took the chance to examine her. She was of average height and had long brown hair and warm, yet wary and strong blue eyes. Her skin was tan and lean, and she looked like she was used to fighting for her life.

"Turner?" Phoebe murmured. She looked at this girl and felt a connection and she knew. She just knew… "You're my daughter, aren't you?"

Turner's eyes widened and let out a small gasp. "How did you…?"

"I just know, I mean your name is Cole's last name, and you have my hair color and his eyes," Phoebe said, slightly dumbstruck.

"Yeah, the family kind of developed a habit of naming your kids after your husband, I guess," Turner answered, chuckling nervously. Phoebe realized she had just been standing there and eagerly embraced her future daughter. Turner stiffened then relaxed in her mother's arms, trying to savor the feeling.

Piper watched the embrace with mixed feelings. On one hand she was happy for her sister for getting married and having a daughter—even if it was with Cole—and one the other hand, he couldn't suppress the bitter feelings that came when Phoebe immediately recognized her daughter while Piper had been with Chris for over a month and she had not realized he was her son.

Paige, understanding what she was feeling, rubbed Piper's back soothingly. Prue watched the mother and daughter hug with tears of happiness in her eyes. Though, she eventually had to clear her throat and interrupt them.

"Uh, guys. It's not safe to stay here for long; we should head to the Resistance base," Prue interrupted. "You guys are lucky we weren't there when you summoned us, or your spell wouldn't have worked," she added. The sisters nodded. Prue instructed them all to hold hands and orbed them away.

The group reappeared in Magic School. "Guys, welcome to the Resistance," Prue announced proudly.

--------------

Okay, kinda short again, but better.


	6. He's Been Exposed

Hey, I'm back. I've just reread my story and I'm ready to write again.

* * *

"This is the Resistance?" Piper asked dubiously. She looked around, it just looked like a bustling, admittedly grand, school.

"Well, it used to be Magic School, but Chris took over and put protection charms all over it, making it the main headquarters of the Resistance," Prue answered proudly.

"Right, we need to put new wards on all the headquarters," Paige stated briskly, ready to get down to business. "Wyatt has turned Chris evil and they are going to come after the Resistance soon. Hopefully, they won't do it immediately because they'll think they have plenty of time. They don't know we're here, in the future."

Prue's eyes widened in panic. "But, how? Chris is too pure, too good. He's withstood so much torture from Wyatt, how did he finally turn?"

Phoebe took over speaking, "Chris—died, back in our time. Wyatt must have sensed it from the future because he suddenly appeared and took Chris's body to some necromancer, who brought Chris back to life, but turned him evil."

"No! This is all wrong!" Turner let forth and she started pacing. "Chris was supposed to be safe in the past. How could he die? He's survived so much in this hellhole, but he goes to the past and dies? And now, he's evil? He's with Wyatt?" Turner's pacing got less frantic and her voice became softer, more defeated. "Chris is the only one powerful enough to stand up to Wyatt. He's the only thing keeping the Resistance running, we cannot withstand an attack from him. If news gets out that he's turned, we will all be sitting ducks because everyone will lose faith. What are we going to do?"

By the end of her rant, Turner looked so helpless. Phoebe's heart hurt for her future daughter and she immediately hugged her for comfort and love. Prue's gaze over the roomful of people working against her nephew—no, now nephews—was sad and weary.

Paige noticed this and stepped forward. "Okay, I don't know either of you, but from what I've heard and can see, neither of you are the type to give up. You are strong Halliwell women and so are we. Together, we can save them both, Wyatt and Chris. But first, we'll need a plan and reinforcements," she announced.

Prue snapped out of her depressed daze and smiled at her baby sister. "You are completely right, Paige. Let's go find the council, they are the people that advise Chris and run sections of the Resistance. We need to get new wards set up at all the Resistance headquarters fast," Prue agreed.

Prue marched the group down a few halls, until they got to a large set of double doors. Next to the door handles, there was a keypad, a hand scanner, a voice analyzer, and a retina scanner. Prue typed in a number, scanned her hand and eye, and stated clearly, "Prudence Halliwell, starting council meeting. Call council." The doors unlocked and she ushered the group inside.

The council room was large and it held a huge round metal table. There was a labtop at each seat and some kind of device in the center of the table.

"That's pretty high security for a council room," Piper said, surprised. "And what is that in the middle of the table?"

Prue shrugged, 'The council room is pretty important to us. The device in the center is a projector. Anyway, sit down over there, they are the guest seats. I've just called the rest of the council, so they'll be here soon." While the Charmed Ones sat down in the guest seats, Prue and Turner sat next to them. It was not long before people started entering the room, some the girls recognized from the past, others, complete strangers.

"For a council, this is a lot of people," Phoebe muttered.

"Well, the Resistance has a lot of people and some of the people in the council come from other headquarters," Prue said, shrugging.

"How do they get here so fast?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, meetings are urgent, so people from other bases have emergency teleporting stations to get here, but they're locked up pretty tight, so it takes a few minutes to get past the security to get here. We've got a pretty good system," Prue replied, eyes on the people entering the room.

"Who came up with all this?" Piper asked, astonished with the level of smarts and skills it took to keep these bases working well.

"Your son. Chris is an amazing witch, strategist, and leader," Prue said with a proud smile.

"I knew he was the leader of the Resistance, but I never considered that he did this much. Where was I? Was he even allowed to grow up? I mean, he's 22, and he has done so much!" Piper choked out, fighting tears. She had let her son take on too much responsibility. He had never been happy in the past, what if he had never known happiness? How much of a failure of a mother could she be?

"22? Chris is only 18," Turner said, frowning.

"No, I mean, I asked him once, and he said 22!" Piper protested.

"No, Chris is 18, he's only two years older than me," Turner corrected. "He must have glamoured to look older and pass off as a whitelighter."

"He's 18 and he's the leader of the Resistance? He's been tortured? He's had to fight his brother? He is too young for that!" Piper exclaimed. Prue looked around hastily to see if anyone had noticed and found most of the council staring at the Charmed Ones. She stood, ready to start the meeting as Turner hissed to Piper, "We're all young, we've been forced to grow up thanks to your precious twice-blessed baby boy."

"Okay, I called this meeting to order because we have the three Charmed Ones from the year 2004 in our time with a warning. Wyatt has used dark magic to turn Chris evil and they will come to attack the Resistance soon!" Prue announced. The council broke out with whispers and cries of alarm. "Wait! Before we all panic, we need to set up new wards around all the Resistance bases. We must gather all of our strongest magical beings and add them to the Power of Three to fight of Chris and Wyatt."

Piper frowned, "We won't be enough?"

"Do you know how powerful your sons are?" an unknown man in Elder robes asked incredulously.

"Wyatt alone is stronger than you because he is twice-blessed, and Chris is half elder, half witch, a Charmed witch, no less! Wyatt is the only one more powerful than he is, but the two of them together are unstoppable! You and your union with that Elder have damned us all!" and angry leprechaun shouted.

"Enough! We are not here to blame Piper, she has done nothing wrong. What we need to do is assemble to group we will use to put new wards on the Resistance headquarters!" Prue stated firmly.

"Okay, where are our future selves? Two sets of the Power of Three will definitely help," Piper said. The council fell silent and looked awkward.

"Piper, if you were still alive, you would be part of the council. As it is, none of you are alive," Turner finally answered her. Phoebe put an arm around Turner and held her close, her suspicions coming true as to why Turner was so happy to see her.

"I'm sending out the order," Prue said, typing something into her computer. "Every powerful magical being in the Resistance will meet in this room to set up the wards for every base, at the same time. Of course, some of you are already here." Prue smiled at a few people who sat a few seats away from the Charmed Ones and were looking at them in awe.

"Hi," said a girl nervously, when the Charmed Ones turned to face them. "We're, uh, your children."

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna stop here. I don't know when my next update will be. They may be sporadic since it's summer and I've got plans. Sorry, guys, but reviews will encourage me to update!


	7. He's Seen His Girl

Okay, I'm back with an update!

* * *

"Our children? I'm a mom?" Paige asked, stunned. She had always wanted to settle down with the right man and have some kids, but lately it had just seemed impossible. "Cool!"

"Oh my gosh, my mom just said, 'cool,' I could die of embarrassment!" one girl said, bowing her head.

"Okay, who is who's kid?" Paige questioned, looking at the girl who had just spoken. The girl looked up, sighed, and decided to act as spokesperson for their little group.

"Okay, I'm Peyton and this is my twin, Marissa. We're fifteen and and your kids," Peyton said, looking at her mother, Paige.

"I have twins?" Paige exclaimed looking at her identical daughters. "Identical twins? That is amazing. You know, when I was younger, I always wanted a twin-" Paige was interrupted by hugs from her daughters.

"You always used to tell us that when we were little," Marissa explained softly when they had let her go. Paige grew somber at the thought of not being there for her children in the future.

"Don't worry, we're going to fix this, I won't die," Paige promised, hugging them both again. Paige absolutely refused to leave her children like this, motherless and in danger. "But where is your father?"

"He died in a mission two years back," Peyton answered, averting her eyes from her long-lost mother. Paige grimaced at the sadness of her daughters' lives.

"Well, we'll fix that too," Paige added to her promise.

Phoebe watched her little sister meeting her children with a fond smile. She always knew Paige would make a great mom. "What about me? Do I have anymore kids?" Phoebe asked Turner eagerly. "Not that you're not enough, I just always imagined having around three kids."

"You did have three kids, but Cassie and Laura died in the attack that killed you," Turner replied, stoically, which was ruined when Phoebe grabbed her daughter into a tight hug and both shed some tears.

"That means that you're mine?" Piper asked the one girl left.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Melinda, I'm sixteen," the girl responded shyly.

"Well, at least one of my children is good," Piper said wryly as she embraced her daughter. "I never thought I would end up having a daughter, but I love that I did."

"Enough with these reunions! The other powerful magical beings are here! You must start fixing the wards!" the angry leprechaun from before shouted, rolling his eyes at their displays of affection.

Every powerful being in the room, which included all the Halliwells, stood and held hands chanting spell after spell that the council gave them. At the end of each spell, a bright white light would shine, showing that the ward was in place. After placing several wards, the group let go of each other's hands and sat down in their chairs shakily. They were all exhausted from the effort, but at least all the Resistance bases were safe from Wyatt and Chris, now.

* * *

Chris paced his new room in Wyatt's headquarters frustratedly. He felt there was something he should know or remember, but he just did not know what. Wyatt had given him the day off to recover from, well, dying, but Chris didn't need to rest or recover, he had extra energy to burn. He continued pacing until his path was blocked by his Phoenix fiance shimmering in.

"Bianca," Chris whispered as he reached out to touch the women he had missed so much. Bianca did not reply, but her eyes softened and became warm at the sight of him and she pulled him into a long, loving kiss.

"Wyatt was telling the truth, you're back," Bianca said softly and happily when they pulled away from each other. "I missed you, Chris, and now we are both safe and working together."

"Bianca, I feel like something is wrong with me, like something has been wrong with me ever since Wyatt brought me back. I just don't know what, it's like there is something I'm forgetting, but I-" Chris was interrupted by Bianca's lips on his again.

"Shh, it's okay, you're just settling back in, Chris. You've been gone for awhile and you're getting used to being alive again. Besides, I think I know something that you've forgotten," Bianca ended slyly. She locked Chris in a kiss different from the two kisses they had shared previously. This one was filled with passion and tongue. The couple fumbled with each other's clothes, ripping them off in a frenzy as they made their way to his bed.

* * *

Wyatt sat in a meeting with his demonic deputies, totally zoning out. He was just feeling happy and triumphant over finally turning Chris over to his side. Now, Chris could be his second-in-command, and they could rule the world together. But first, Chris must declare his loyalty to Wyatt by doing something the old Chris would never have done, like track and execute some defiant witches. Then, Wyatt would have Chris show him the Resistance and they would crush it together.


	8. He's Being Plotted Against

Okay, I'm thinking of making this story shorter than I originally intended. The chapters should hopefully make it into the double digits, but I'm losing interest, so I'm planning to wrap it up.

* * *

"Okay, we need a plan to turn Chris good again," Turner spoke up, she was the first one to talk after they had created new wards.

"Right, we need to save him before he kills any innocents or he'll never forgive himself when he comes back to us," Prue agreed. She knew her nephew and how good he was. He would suffer terribly if he hurt an innocent, no matter what spell he was under.

"But we can't rush in with a spell and expect it to work," Peyton said thoughtfully.

"Right, there's no telling if it would work and if it didn't we could die. We really only have one shot at this," Marissa contributed. Her and Peyton usually thought the same way.

"What if instead of ambushing Chris with a spell, we kidnap him?" Melinda suggested. "If we can capture him and keep him under control, then we can try different spells on him until one works."

"We may need an inside man, I mean, to get to Chris, we'll need good intel to even get close to him. Then we need to take him down without hurting him too badly," Turner stated, her mind working out a mission plan.

"But there are definitely some risk factors there. I mean, Chris is extremely powerful, how could we contain him?" Prue asked the group.

The Charmed Ones from the past listened with surprise. Their children and Prue talked strategy with experience, it was heartbreaking that the words "intel," "inside man," and "mission" were so natural in their world. The kids were only teenagers, how could they be handling this?

Trying to throw off her shock, Phoebe suggested, "How about a suped-up crystal cage? I mean, if we add all the power we put into the wards, that should keep Chris contained, right?"

"You're right, but we don't know how long we're keeping Chris, so it would have to be a room," Peyton said.

"Yes, okay, I've got it," Turner started, excitedly. "We need to infuse the walls with the power of the crystals and all the power we're gonna add to them."

"With that much power, the walls would explode. There's a reason we use crystal cages, you know," Melinda pointed out.

"Not my way, I've figured out how to do it," Turner said smugly.

Melinda thought it over, "Turner, you're brilliant!"

"She gets that from her mother. Now, why is that such a brilliant thought? No offense, or anything," Phoebe added hastily.

"Witches have been trying for years to transfer the powers of a crystal cage into something else, like a room or a house. It increases the space and comfort level of the cage. Like, if you wanted to keep someone protected for a long period of time. Rather than putting crystals all over a house, which weakens the cage, people want the house to act as a cage," Melinda explained.

"Okay, I'm getting that. It's good to know that spreading the crystals over far distances weakens the cage or we might have made that mistake," Phoebe considered. "But, go on."

"Okay, well, this is something I've been working on a while. I've wanted to be able to do this to Wyatt for the longest time. Chris and I made a deal, we would both try our ways, he would go to the past and I would try to find a way to contain Wyatt here, so that he would be stopped without being killed. So far, the lack of power to back up the crystals and the fact that we can't keep him in a crystal cage forever has stopped me," Turner took over the explanation, with pride in her eyes. "I've been working on it for a while, and I've finally found a solution!"

"Which is?" Marissa asked expectantly.

"By using a mixture of different metals and a mixture of different types of magic, along with parts of the crystals, walls can be made that can withstand the power we need to contain Chris or Wyatt," Turner answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're not going to tell us what metals or what magic?" Peyton questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe later, but this is serious information. If Wyatt got ahold of my little recipe, he could capture anyone," Turner replied, turning solemn.

"What I don't get is how you figured this out and other witches who have spent their whole lives trying to figure it out haven't. No offense, Turner, but you've only been at it a couple of years," Melinda mused.

"Well, I have access to a million different types of magic due to so many different magical creatures being in the Resistance. Some of the magic is really rare and some of it isn't exactly good. Plus, some of the metals I use are really new, so past witches wouldn't have access to them," Turner said, shrugging.

"But hasn't evil already thought of this? I mean, I've been trapped in rooms before," Paige asked.

"Those were wards, which are harder to keep up. Have you ever noticed that if a demon dies, the ward trapping you disappears? Same goes for the Resistance wards, except that since there are so many people powering the wards, if a few die, they still don't go down, but we have to check them often for weaknesses. The magic from crystal cages are more permanent and safer for keeping control of extremely powerful people like Wyatt or Chris," Prue explained to her younger sisters from the past.

"Right, so props to Turner and all, but we still have to plan the kidnapping of an extremely powerful witch who is under the protection of another extremely powerful witch!" Marissa exclaimed, frustrated.

"You know who we're gonna need for this, right?" Peyton asked the group.

Melinda looked grim when she nodded and agreed, "Bianca."

* * *

Okay, so I put alot in here about crystal cages, I don't even know why. I just got into making up explanations for everything, I guess.


	9. He's Gonna Get Rescued

Okay, I know it's been months since I last updated, but school has been so busy. I really am sorry, but I have not abandoned this story, it's just gonna take awhile to finish.

* * *

Bianca walked from Chris's room to Wyatt's office to report Chris's doubts. Too bad she was having some of her own doubts.

When Wyatt had finally captured Bianca after Chris escaped to the past, she thought she would never give into him. He tried torturing her to get her to rejoin him and capture Chris, but she would never betray her fiance. However, mid-torture session, Wyatt's face had lost all color and he immediately dark-orbed out, but not before he had muttered, "Chris," while in pain. Bianca was immediately set on edge after hearing that, but a few hours later, some of Wyatt's demons released her from her cell and dragged her to Wyatt. The evil overlord had informed her of what he had done, turned Chris to his side.

At first Bianca was shocked and vowed to turn Chris back, but Wyatt persuaded her that it was better this way. If Chris joined Wyatt, then he was safe and the two of them could be together easily. Bianca was a Phoenix, making her naturally neutral, so being on the evil side (although Wyatt would never call it that) was not a problem; Phoenixes did what they had to for survival. In fact, Bianca had worked for Wyatt before she met Chris, so it should not be hard to work for him again. Plus, Chris wasn't really different, he just had different ideals; fundamentally Chris was the same person Bianca had fallen in love with. At least, this is all what Wyatt had claimed, and Bianca had agreed to go along with it. After all, she loved Chris and she thought this could be best for them.

However, now Bianca was not so sure; being with Chris had made her remember all the things he had taught her about being good. She could not let Chris betray his own morals, his real morals, and Bianca found that she did not want to betray her new found morals, either. Phoenixes may be neutral, except when they choose a side to work with for survival or profit, but Bianca was beginning to think that she had joined the good side for love.

The assassin turned on her heel and rushed back to Chris's room; she was going to turn him back to himself and escape back to the Resistance with him. She halted, though, when he felt her necklace warm up unnaturally against her skin; she knew that signal and shimmered out to get to its source.

Bianca shimmered into the council room of the Resistance, which had been emptied of all non-Halliwells. The Charmed Ones gasped and Piper immediately flicked her fingers to blow up who she thought was a demon. Bianca blew up into swirling particles before reforming.

"That wasn't nice," she said, glaring at them, almost conjuring an energy ball, but stopping herself when she recognized them. "I thought you were all dead."

"They're from the past, Bianca," Melinda explained, looking at the Phoenix warily. The Charmed Ones did not attack Bianca, seeing as how everyone else accepted her presence.

"How could a demon just shimmer in here? What about all the protections? And why are you all okay with it?" Piper asked as she glared at Bianca.

"Well, Mom, she's Chris's fiance," Melinda said with a mischievous grin. Piper's eyes widened at the thought of her son marrying a demon.

"I'm a Phoenix, which is a witch, not a demon. Also, this necklace," Bianca started explaining, while showing the necklace that had heated up earlier. "lets me get past the wards. It's also a way to contact me; whenever they cause my necklace to heat up, I know I'm wanted here." She rolled her eyes before explaining, "they got the idea from Harry Potter, of course."

Paige chuckled, but the next generation of Halliwells regarded Bianca with suspicion.

"We didn't expect you to show up, Bianca. We called the necklace on the off chance you could respond. How could you get here? Last we heard, Wyatt captured you," Turner asked with mistrustful eyes.

"If you thought I was captured, what good could I do you anyway?" Bianca questioned.

"You didn't answer my question," Turner replied firmly.

"Wyatt turned Chris evil and...," Bianca hesitated, "I joined him." Seeing the Halliwells tense, she quickly added, "but before you called my necklace, I was planning on turning Chris back to his normal self!"

"Why should we believe you?" Peyton spit out.

"Why would I come here if I wasn't trying to help you save Chris?" Bianca reasoned. "I'm not going to lie, I was going to let him stay evil; I love Chris and I thought that if he was on Wyatt's side, at least he would be safe, but after seeing him and talking to him, I couldn't let him be someone he's not. I could not let him be evil."

"I don't think we should trust her," Piper stated firmly, glaring at the Phoenix. Turner, who, with Melinda, was the oldest of the next generation, looked torn.

"Yes, we can trust her," Melinda decided. "Bianca loves my brother and I believe her when she says she wants to help us save him."

"Okay, now what did you want me to do?" Bianca asked, relieved to be trusted by her fiance's sister.

"Well, we knew that Wyatt wouldn't kill you when he captured you because you would be a good weapon against Chris and us. We were hoping to contact you in your cell and have you convince Wyatt you wanted to join him since Chris was back. Seeing as he already thinks you're on his side, we can skip that part of the plan," Marissa explained. She was willing to trust Bianca again because she, like Melinda, could see that the Phoenix would do anything for Chris. Marissa could tell that Turner and Peyton would follow Melinda's decision, too. Her Aunt PIper, on the other hand, was still suspicious.

"We're having a room built that will act as a magic cage to hold Chris until we can turn him back," Melinda continued. "We just need you to get him to the room."

"I can do that," Bianca agreed easily. "How did you figure out how to make the room like a magic cage?"

Turner grinned, "I'll explain my genius to you later."

"Hmm, impressive, little witch," Bianca said with a smirk.

"Jealous?" Turner replied smugly.

"Not quite," Bianca answered with a smile.

"Aw please, I could take you," Turner said confidently.

Bianca rolled her eyes and pounced, pinning Turner to the ground with ease. Phoebe started forward before she heard the two girls laughing and Bianca helped Turner up.

"OKay, you got me this time, but never again!" Turner vowed with a smile.

"How many times have you said that, cuz?" Peyton asked, laughing at the two witches.

"Wow, how old are you two?" Marissa asked.

Melinda smiled at her cousins and Bianca's antics; it had taken awhile for Chris to get the Halliwells (and Mitchells) to accept Bianca, but eventually she became part of the family. Melinda was glad they had accepted her once again, though she had almost betrayed them. Chris's sister knew that being good was not how Bianca was raised, so she understood why Bianca used to work for Wyatt and why she had almost relapsed. Bottom line, Bianca's love for Chris turned and kept her good, and that was all that mattered to Melinda.

The Charmed Ones were surprised at how easily their children could go from seriously talking about saving Chris, to laughing and teasing each other. It made the sisters happy that their children had not completely lost their ability to act their age or be a family.

Prue had watched her nieces and Bianca goof off indulgently, but she knew that they had to get back to work, unfortunately. "The room will be ready by tomorrow, Bianca, just shimmer to the Resistance, and we'll make sure the necklace directs your shimmer to the the room."

Bianca nodded, all traces of laughter gone on her face, "I better get back; Wyatt may get suspicious." Bianca shimmered out.

"I still don't know if I trust that girl," Piper mused aloud.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You just don't like her because her and Chris are engaged."

"Well, he is far too young to be getting married! He's only eighteen!" Piper protested. Her family laughed at her protective attitude.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! Please review!


End file.
